Fenton's Time-machine
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!... Will be uploaded whenever (In Progress, Chapter's up so far: 3) -A DARK FIGURE IS SEEN HOLDING A BOOK- "I now run this story!" he says; then vanishing!
1. Chapter 1

Fenton's Time-machine!

Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Traveling

"So why are we in Danny's house, better yet why are we in the basement?" asks Sam picking up a ghost-hunting weapon!  
"I need something for the science fair!" says Tuker looking through boxes of junk.  
"Sam... Tuck? What are you guy's up to?" asks a tired Danny Phantom!  
"Jesus... give us a heart attack why don't you!" Tuck says.  
"Tuck's looking for something.. something for that stupid fair!" Sam says.  
"Well keep quiet then... god if I could hear you.. then my dad can!" Danny says as he changes back to his human half!  
"Yeah yeah..." Tucker says waving Danny off.  
"What is he looking for anyway?" Danny askes Sam.  
"Got me!" Sam says.  
"Danny dude why is there an empty box under here?" asks Tucker bringing out said box!  
"I don't know!" Danny says shrugging.  
"It's dusty, must have been behind there for a while!" Tucker says brushing off the dust!  
"Dude!" Tucker says shocked.  
"What?" Danny asks as he looks at the box; imprinted on one of the box's flaps was the words: Fenton's Time Machine!  
"Danny, your parents invented time travel!" Tucker says with a grin on his face!  
"You just said it was empty!" Sam says slapping the neck of Tucker.  
"OW, Danny dude tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!" Tucker says.  
"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Danny and Sam shout at the same time!  
"Shhh, your family remember." Tucker says camly bringing a finger to his lips.  
"Anyway Sam's right.. the box is empty so no time machine!" Danny says camly.  
"The box was not empty, I took out the box!" Tucker says pulling the dusty phone-sized machine from one of his many pockets!  
"Dude.. give me it!" Danny says reaching for the machine.  
"Why?" Tucker asks pulling the machine away from his friend's grasp.  
"The forces of nature! Thats why!" Danny says turning into his ghost half!  
"Guys chill!" Sam say grabbing the machine from Tucker.  
"Hey, thats mine!" Tucker says floding his arms.  
"No.. it's Fenton property so it's Danny's!" Sam says throwing the machine towards Danny!  
"Thanks Sam... ummm guys?" Danny says.  
"What?" Sam and Tucker ask!  
"It's activated and it's set for the future!" Danny says as a bright light blinds them all sending them forward in time!

"WE BLAME YOU TUCKER!" two voices say, the noise reverberates in the now empty basement

"GHOST!" Jack says appearing from nowhere dressed in ducky P.J's  
"No ghost!" Maddie says appearing from behind Jack.  
"One day!" Jack says simply heading back to his bed!


	2. Chapter 2

Fenton's Time-machine!

Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Amity... 45 years later!

"We blame you Tuck!" Danny and Sam scream at the same time.  
"Not my fault!" Tucker says.  
"Well I can't blame Sam!" Danny says  
"I.." is all that Tucker says before he vanishes from Danny's sight!  
"Tuck?" Danny asks confused.  
"Where did he go to..." is all that Sam says before she vanishes as well.  
"Sam.. Tuck!" Danny says worried.

-Clockwork-

"No.. Tucker and Sam... what is happining?" the time ghost asks himself as he hovers from mirror to mirror.  
"Gone... No just lost!" Clockwork says with a hint of hope.  
"Danny.." is all Clockwork says before the three mirrors before him shatter.  
"Your on your own!" Clockwork adds.

-Danny-

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dann screams out at as he fades.

"Hey kid! You ok?" a voice asks poking Danny awake.  
"Yeah!" is all Danny says, as he wakes Danny's vison clears and before him stands an older Dash Baxter in a suit.  
"Dash?" Danny asks.  
"Yeah! So you know my name but who are you?" Dash asks  
"Dan.. 'wait this is an older Dash sould I tell him?'" Danny says/thinks.  
"Dan, cool name dude. Well I'm late for work. See you Dan!" Dash says walking off.

Danny/Dan walked around town noticing many changes, like the name: Amity Central.

"DANNY!" a voice shouts out from behind Danny.  
"Huh?" Danny says turning around.  
"Sorry!" the woman says panting.  
"Do I know you?" Danny asks the woman.  
"No.. sorry looking for my husband!" the woman says breathing heavy.  
"Do I look like him?" Danny asks with crossed arms.  
"A bit, well in his teen years! Name's Sam Fenton!" Sam says catching her breath.

"My head.." Danny says groaning.  
"Your awake!" Sam say appearing from thin air.  
"Gahhhh!" Danny says gripping his chest.  
"Sorry!" Sam says  
"What's going on?" a voice says.  
"The kid I scared is awake!" Sam says  
"Ask him his name please!" the voice says back.  
"Okay, whats your name?" Sam asks.  
"Dan!" Danny/Dan says.  
"He's called Dan!" Sam says to the voice.  
"Cool!" the voice says.  
"Who's that?" Danny/Dan asks.  
"My husband!" Sam says as an older Danny Fenton appears in the room.  
"Hi!" Older Danny says.

"My head!" Danny/Dan grumbles as he notices he's woken up in his house in his room. On one of the walls a calender hangs, it shows the date 13/05/2700; 45 years into the future.

-END-


	3. Chapter 3

Fenton's Time-machine!

Not a crossover this time ladies and gents, just Danny Phantom! It's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy!

(**A dragon is seen trapped in a cage) "LET ME OUT!" the dragon says towards a shadowy figure. "_No_!" the figure says taking a book; then vanishing from sight!**

Chapter 3: (Young) Tucker and (Young) Sam in Amity Central

"Mayor Tucker!" a man dressed in a suit says appearing in the room.  
"Mayor?" I ask confused.  
"Younger... so the youth machine worked?" the man asks placing a folder onto the table.  
"Wha..." i say confused.  
"I'll leave you!" the man says leaving.  
"Mayor..." I say fainting

-Meanwhile-

"Sam Fenton... age 45!" a machine says as I awake.  
"Must have got word of Mayor Tucker's age machine!" a blurry cop says as I'm lifted into a police car.

-3 hours later-

"Take care Miss Fenton... welcome home!" the officer says opening the door to Fenton Works.  
"Uhhh Hi!" I say stepping into the house.  
"Hi, how'd you get here?" a woman asks.  
"Looking for my friend!" I say simply.  
"Young boy called Dan?" the woman asks.  
"Yeah, but his name is Danny!" I say which results in the woman fainting.  
"Sam?" the man finnaly says.  
"Yeah!" I say simply which results in the man fainting!

-END-

"**HELLO?... HELLO!...**"


End file.
